Who's There?
by Frozen Megami
Summary: Trapped in a room with an entity on the other side of the door. No where to go and no place to hide. A moment to regret.
1. Chapter 1

Who's There?

Family / Terror

Kagome / Shippou

Summary: Yet, the terrifying revelation of this all was that whatever was haunting this house, my home, is after my son.

AN: A powerful emotion that transformed into this…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Word Count: 262

Title: God Help Us

"Don't let it in, Mama! Don't let it in!" He kept screaming it. His voice was high in the pitch of terror as he coward in the corner of the room.

I had no time to waste to look behind me to see him. It was just mother's intuition that I knew where he was. I knew my baby was shaking, tears streaming down those precious chubby cheeks, and eyes wide in expectation of something I dare not imagine.

There was no more denying it. There is something in our house. Something filled with malice and so much hate it had suffocated me at times. Yet, the terrifying revelation of this all was that whatever was haunting this house, my home, is after my son.

I could hear myself screaming with Shippou. The sound of mindless curses and pleads echoed off of Shippou's bedroom walls. The purchase that my feet found on the sides of his bedroom room door started to give. No, my feet started to make indents. Whatever was on the other side of the door wasn't giving up and I pleaded to whomever to give me the strength to outlast whatever it was. I prayed. I prayed that my sweat slickening grip wouldn't give away to the tug of the other force.

It was all in vain though. Because the doorknob grew hot and it continued till I felt my palms begin to blister. And then it happened, it stopped tugging and it just kicked in the door…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters.

Word Count: 280

Title: Nothing Else

My back hit the wall with a thundering boom. The feel of my ribs cracking was horrible; however, the feel of my lungs being denied air held me back from screaming. My eyes struggled to focus past the pain. I needed to see Shippou. I needed to know if he had a chance to get past this monstrosity.

When my eyes grew focused I saw nothing. Neither monster nor demon or disfigured nightmare greeted my eyes. Yet, I could feel it. The bone chilling knowledge, the fine hairs rising in fear, and the startling squeak of the wooden floor told me it was here. It was in here.

Shippou's screams turned to howls of terror. The knowledge that he could see what my eyes couldn't broke my heart. I didn't know what he was seeing. I didn't know what I was fighting. Oh, but by the gods my Shippou had a front row seat.

"Mama. Mama. Don't hurt, Mama." He was begging for my life. His trembling voice braking over every syllable he said.

The ear grating sound of his cries drove me to desperate lengths in attempts to escape from this demon. My feet kicked out. My hands rose to the thing holding my neck. Spots started to cloud my vision and I wept.

I just broke in the grasp of the nightmare that gripped me. I sobbed at my weakness; the inability to protect my own son. There was no way I was going to win. So, I said it.

Past the wheezing of my lungs I sputtered, "You win. Please. You win."

My last effort was to bargain with the devil, "Just please don't hurt my son."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters.

Word Count: 364

Title: Scream for me Baby

There wasn't a verbal reply. There was no mystical voice to say that it agreed or just didn't care for my words. That heavy tension in the air intensified, but I could feel the difference. I could breath easier. I was released from the pressure of whatever held me and I did the first thing any sane person did. I bolted.

The minute my feet found purchase on the floor I swept Shippou into my arms and I ran for the busted down door. The moment I made it out the room I felt as if I was free. The stairs to the first floor were a few feet ahead of me.

As soon as my foot touched the first step I felt it. Claws wrapped around my ankle and I was being dragged back to the room. Shippou had fallen from my arms. His wide eyes disappearing down the stairs froze my heart. The small hair of his ponytail whipping around his head, the chilling echoes of the banging on the steps, and the resounding silence that met my ears was all that I could think about.

The claws punctured my flesh; yet, no scream crossed my lips. My ears far too concentrated on the task of picking up on the littlest of movements in hopes that my precious Shippou had survived the fall. When had the slow luxurious tick of the clock become so loud? A low growl vibrated through the floor boards. A torturous rhythm of my dragging form mixing within the faint humming of my laptop from my room pulsated through my ears. I did my best to slow my breathing, going as far as stopping my breathing to try to capture the hopes of a faint puff of breath from the stairs below; yet, through it all not one hallowed breath.

Where had the enthusiasm of buying a home gone? Where had the sounds of lightly padding feet disappeared to? Where had the happily gone from the after?

My head swam with the questions, but as my fate drew me in I lost the will to consider it all.

Shippou, was it too much to ask for a scream?


End file.
